DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The primary objectives of the Nutrient Analysis Core are the following: To provide CNRU Investigators with a wide range of high quality and specialized nutrient analyses and nutrition-related determinations;to enhance ongoing research, through new methods development, consolidation of manpower effort, improvement in research quality, and increased cost-effectiveness in terms of providing laboratory services at higher quality, and less cost; this will be achieved through consolidation of nutrient and nutrition-related analyses throughout the UAB campus into a single Core, thereby enabling comparisons of analytical values among various investigations;to offer advice and training to graduate students, fellows, and junior investigators on the specific analytical procedures, and to attract established mid-level and senior-level investigators to the area of nutrition/obesity-related research.